peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandpa Pig's Funeral
Plot In this episode, the Pig family has a funeral for Grandpa Pig when he passes away. Transcript intro cuts at Peppa Pig's house in cloudy weather appears Peppa: the title card Grandpa Pig's Funeral. zooms in to the window disappears Peppa: Mummy, can we do something today? Mummy: No. ringing Mummy: I'll get it. grabs the phone and answers Mummy: Hello? Granny Pig: from phone Hello, Mummy Pig. I have terrible news. Mummy: What's the bad news? Granny Pig: It's Grandpa Pig. He passed away this morning. Mummy: Oh No! Granny Pig: We're having a funeral at the Peppatown Church. hang up Mummy: Peppa? George? Grandpa Pig passed away this morning. George: SCREAMS Peppa: Oh no! How did he die? Mummy: He was in a coma and was very sick. Peppa: But we visited him just yesterday, how was he in a coma? Mummy: He sliped on some ice at home. Peppa: Poor Grandpa! Mummy: We're going to the church for his funeral. the church Pastor Tiger: We are gathered here today to honor the life of the beloved Grandpapa P. Piggington Jr., a friend of many, a father of 8 million, and a truly unforgettable Peppatown resident. George: that cry from the first episode Pastor Tiger: As he leaves our world and ascends to the next, we will now and always remember him and the impact he has left on us all. May Grandpa Pig rest in peace. Everyone: crying Pastor Tiger: We will now bow our heads in prayer and wish Grandpa Pig the best in the next life. Granny Pig: Jesus to Jesus, God to God. Grampy Rabbit, please look at my bod. Everyone: AMEN!! Pastor Tiger: Very Good. Pastor Tiger: Now let's go to Peppatown Cemetery. Peppatown Cemetery Mr. Hyena: Okay, somebody bury this thing. Granny Pig: Cries Grandpa Pig, you were a great grandpa, and a better pig. I'll miss you. cries minutes later Miss. Cheetah: roses at him for his blessings all throw roses at him Peppa: crying Grandpa Pig: PUNCHES THROUGH GRAVE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! EVERYONE: SCREAMS Granny Pig: OH NO WE ACCIDENTALLY BURIED HIM IN THE ZOMBIE DIRT AND NOW HE'S DEAD AND ALIVE AND EVIL AND UNSTOPPABLE!!! EVERYONE: AND RUNNING IN CIRCLES Peppa: OH GOD OH GOD WHAT DO WE DO!!!!!!???!!!!?! Grandpa pig: incredibly fast Granny Pig: We have to kill him again! Peppa: HOW? BUT HOW? Granny Pig: By killing him again! Mummy Pig: Everybody, weapon up! Everyone: to throw forks and spoons at grandpa pig Grandpa Pig: flinching a lot Granny pig: I think it's working! I THINK IT'S WORKING! George: a pile of trash on grandpa pig's head Grandpa pig: that grandpa pig scream Mummy Pig: GRANDPA PIG INTO A HUGE MUDDY PUDDLE SORRY D A D Grandpa pig: Eat my shorts Daddy Pig: And now a final touch! eyes turn completely red and he flops on the ground absolutely still Peppa: WHAT THE???? STARTS RAINING FROM THE SKY only Grandpa Pig disintegrates Mummy Pig: We did it. We're safe now kids. We're safe. George: years later Peppa: I'll miss you, Grandpa; into laugh-cry emoji Mummy Pig: Eww.....! Eew.....! credits end Trivia * This is Grandpa Pig's last appearence. * The church looks like some abandoned church inside. * Behind Peppa was Suzy Sheep and they didn't know they was right there. Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with death Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Fanon Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes written by Bubblegum83 Category:Semi Cracktastic Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta-ish